


college au slave au not!fic

by Code16



Series: and the second may be what thou wilt [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Half-Sibling Incest, Humiliation, M/M, Notfic, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, genital swapping, mentions of beating, sort of comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: Because this verse seems to be having a bunch of notfic.In which Feanor is a college student and Nolofinwë is his sex slave.Currently comes in 'default' and 'also sexually abusive Finwë' versions.
Relationships: Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë/Finwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: and the second may be what thou wilt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721953
Kudos: 8





	1. the verse origin

[Originally posted on tumblr, Feb 24 2020. [Part 1](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/610879315433947136/brain-what-if-a-college-au-where-feanor-has-nolo), [Part 2](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/610879861994749952/findundergrounddragoutofwater-brain-what-if-a)]

* * *

brain: what if a college au where Feanor has Nolo as a basically-slave and takes him to college with him.

[#brain: and enter and college au clearly this is the crossover we need here](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/brain%3A+and+enter+and+college+au+clearly+this+is+the+crossover+we+need+here) [#I am not currently remember how I thought of this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I+am+not+currently+remember+how+I+thought+of+this) [#probably thinking of and enter? mb](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/probably+thinking+of+and+enter%3F+mb) [#rape cw](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rape+cw) [#slavery etc](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/slavery+etc) [#dark!feanor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dark!feanor) [#fingolfin](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fingolfin) [#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#college au](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/college+au) [#rprompts](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rprompts) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I+write)

-Nolo follows after Feanor and carries his books and stuff.

-He kneels next to him in class.

-(He’s having problems with embarrassment, and trying not to let it cause him to get things wrong, because if Feanor spanks him in front of everyone that will just be so much worse.)

-Nolo looking around classes to see if anyone else has whatever-the-thing-he-is-is-called.

-(...possibly Anaire is one?)

[#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#slavery etc](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/slavery+etc) [#noldor royal family sex slavery](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/noldor+royal+family+sex+slavery) [#humiliation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/humiliation) [#impact stuff](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/impact+stuff) [#dark!feanor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dark!feanor) [#fingolfin](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fingolfin) [#anaire](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/anaire) [#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n!f) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I+write) [#college au](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/college+au)


	2. Feanor/Nolo, against a wall; Finwe/Nolo, testing/checking

[on tumblr March 28 2020](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/613910633913745408/scene-ideas-1-feanor-holds-nolofinwe-face-to-the)

* * *

Scene ideas:

1) Feanor holds Nolofinwe face to the wall, penetrates his front hole with his fingers. Roughly, and he isn’t used to it yet. Then follows up with his cock, fucks him there and then fucks his ass (means the lubrication from the first can help the second some, though he’s certainly not helping much more than that).

(This is the college au slave au or something like it, and/which has the element that elves can all switch their genitals around however they want.)

2) Nolofinwe is going to be given to Feanor, and Finwe wants to check that Feanor is getting the quality he should have. So he calls Nolofinwe in to check this and make sure. Takes him in his lap and fucks him. Has him get his cock out and touches, makes sure to examine every part. Feanor might want to touch, or to use it. Checks his holes. (And is watching his behavior of course, because that also needs to be of the quality it should be).

(This is - also the college au slave au/something like it, but a darker finwe/also sexually abusive Finwe version (which come to think I’d already spun off for an earlier thing, so this can fit right in!))

[#college au slave au](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/college+au+slave+au) [#rape cw](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rape+cw) [#parental incest cw](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/parental+incest+cw) [#dark!feanor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dark!feanor) [#dark!finwe](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dark!finwe) [#fingolfin](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fingolfin) [#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n!f) [#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I+write) [#genital changing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/genital+changing) [#rprompts](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rprompts)


	3. Feanor is doing a front hole and is desirous

[on tumblr April 1 2020](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/614254058082091008/college-au-slave-au-feanor-is-doing-a-front-hole)

* * *

college au slave au feanor is doing a front hole this day, and is also very desirous.

He has Nolofinwe orally service him, repeatedly - he’s supposed to be studying or something, but he keeps interrupting it for this. (Possibly Nolo was doing chores elsewhere and Feanor called for him, or he was supposed to be present around Feanor, maybe doing something he can do while Feanor is working and he’s there. In which case he keeps getting taken away from whatever it is.)

Finally decides he wants penetration. Has Nolo lie back and get the relevant genitals out so he can ride him. (Said genitals end up sore and sensitive (and not in the nice way); Nolo tries to do his best.)

Feanor does something not very comfortable (possibly after several previous rounds of this), and Nolo flinches or shifts wrong in a way that interrupts Feanor. He’s sorry, of course, but Feanor doesn’t leave it at that, gets a punishment plug and punishment lube and shoves it in before going back to what he was doing before. The texture is uncomfortable and the lube burns, and Nolo tries to keep himself more or less where he’s supposed to be, do what he’s supposed, not end up getting even more of it wrong.

[#college au slave au](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/college+au+slave+au) [#rape cw](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rape+cw) [#dark!feanor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dark!feanor) [#sexual slavery](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sexual+slavery) [#punishment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/punishment) [#cunnilingus](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/cunnilingus) [#rape by envelopment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rape+by+envelopment) [#omg I seem to have actually come up with a scenario I like for that!!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/omg+I+seem+to+have+actually+come+up+with+a+scenario+I+like+for+that!!) [#chemical play](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/chemical+play) [#silmarillion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/silmarillion) [#fingolfin](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fingolfin) [#genital changing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/genital+changing) [#I feel like this needs a cw because of the genital thing but am not sure what...](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I+feel+like+this+needs+a+cw%C2%A0because+of+the%C2%A0genital+thing+but+am+not+sure+what...) [#was thinking about this as a scene and hey I can write this down](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/was%C2%A0thinking+about+this+as+a+scene+and+hey+I+can+write+this+down) [#n!f](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/n!f) [#rprompts](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rprompts) [#I write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I+write)


	4. thrashing for stress relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr: [part 1 April 3rd 2020](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/614436743381401600/feanor-is-annoyed-over-something-i-think), [part 2 May 8th 2020](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/617605586617565184/findundergrounddragoutofwater-feanor-is-annoyed).

Feanor is annoyed over something (I think something didn’t go right for him at college, possibly someone told him off) and wants to thrash Nolo for stress relief.

Nolo clings to whatever he’s been put over and reminds himself that Feanor isn’t actually _angry_ at him, he didn’t actually do anything…

(Also it hurts a lot).

* * *

_{addition from discord}_

Now I have an image of Feanor showing back up again a bit later with bruise balm

Pretty brusque about it

...He shows up and Nolo thinks he wants to do the same thing again. And he's sore and aching and knows it'll be worse a second time but of course if Feanor wants it...

Trying to get up all, ready to be of the service

And Feanor is just like, lie down and undress

But then he has the balm, is taking that out.

(Actually given the circumstances Nolo might think Feanor want to beat him lying down)

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.


End file.
